fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami, i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Ogłoszenia Ten, kto mi nazmieniał mnóstwo rzeczy w odcinku "Project Runway" niech się strzeże! Bez pozwolenia nie wolno nikomu prócz mnie i Risu nic zmieniać! Jeżeli ten ktoś, bez konsultacji ze mną, jeszcze raz, w jakim kolwiek odcinku czy czymś coś nazmienia to zabije po numerze IP >.< Super.. nie ma mnie ledwie miesiąc a tu znowu ktoś bezkarnie zmienia Wiochę TP.. Proszę aby ten ktoś ZANIM pozmienia wszystko co moje niech CHOCIAŻ do mnie napisze, taak? Zaraz pooglądam ZTP i jak chociaż zobaczę przestawiony JEDEN przecinek to ZABIJE UWAGA DO IDIOTY, KTÓRY NAMIESZAŁ MI W FIKCJI!!! SPALĘ, ZABIJĘ I JESZCZE RAZ SPALĘ!!! Do tego, kto wpisał taką chorą zboczoną treść w mój Płomień Totalnej Porażki!!! LEPIEJ NIECH MI SIĘ TU ZGŁOSI BO ZA-BI-JĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Fira Podpisuję się pod tym, co napisała Fira itd. Cały czas ktoś mi zmienia moją fikcję (Więzienie Totalnej Porażki) na jakąś zboczoną fikcję! - 1908Jacob Mam pytanie do osoby, która lubi się bawić, a zwłaszacza w mojej serii "Seriale Totalnej Porażki"! Czy ty masz jakieś problemy seksualne?! Nie potrafisz ich sobie zaspokajać, że musisz pisać takie zboczeństwa na stronie głownej pt. "DJ- zgwałcił wszystkich i wszytko co się dało zgwałcić"?! Lecz się człowieku! - Justtin Podpisuje się pod tym. To jakiś debil, jak chce pisać takie zboczone rzeczy to niech zrobi se swoją fikcje, a nie zmienia fikcje innym Pan424 Ciekawe dlaczego uwziął się akurat na nas. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zrobił komuś coś złego, albo zmieniał, bo taki nie jestem! - Justtin Ten idiota znów to zrobił! Teraz mi zastąpił całą treść czymś takim : "!!!" Na szczęście umiałam to przywrócić - Fira O mozesz napisać jak się to robi, bo nie wiem i musiałem prosić o pomoc Kubboza (któremu bardzo dziekuje za uratowanie mojej fikcji z wykrzykników i "pip")? Klikasz w historia i autorzy, szukasz zmiany którą wprowadził idiota i naciskasz anuluj edycję! - Fira Dzięki wielkie. - Justtin Sorry, że się wtrącam, ale ktoś napisał jakieś duperele w mojej fikcji. Jeszcze chciał się podpisac, ale zostawił puste miejsce. Jak się da to może będziecie niektórych sprawdzać zwłasza niezajerejestrowanych. Ja jestem niezarejestrowany, ale to nie ja! I jeszcze raz SORRY, że wtrąciłem się na Stronę Główną. SORRY! P.S. MOGĘ TEŻ BYC REDAKTOREM? Obiecuję, że będę starał się złapać tych złośliwców! Wiadomo, że to nikt z was bo zawsze można sprawdzić IP. Ja się w ogóle dziwię, że te osoby mają tupet robić takie głupoty. Jakby nie wiedzieli jakie mogą czekać ich za to konsekwencje. A może wstydzą się po prostu spytać jak można samemu zrobić fikcję. To żaden wstyd nie wiedzieć. Każdy się czegoś uczy, a wiele osób jak nie wie to się mści na chybił trafił! Nic nikomu nie zrobiłem, żeby mi zmieniać i psuć coś na co ja przeznaczyłem godziny swojego wolnego czasu i czekałem, aż w końcu wyjdzie moja praca. To był jeden z powodów mojego odejścia!!! Brak kultury ze strony innych osób! Justtin Do Mia1503 - możesz szybciej dodawać Film Totalnej Porażki? HEJ!!!! NA FORUM TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI mogą pisać do siebie osoby twórcy fikcji Sory, za poznienia, ale chora bylam, i zabardzo pisac nie mogłam...A teraz bede prowadzic oddzielna wike, na temat Planu Totalnej Porażki....Mam nadzieje ze będzie wyglądać tak samo jak Angielska Wika, jeśli ktoś chce mi pomóc, bardzo proszę-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Mieliście mi usunąć fikcję -,- Ale dobra, pójdzie ona w zapomnienie, a jako, że chce mi się zrobić fikcję to zrobię nową xdd - R. Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku oraz szczęścia życzy - Justtin O_o Podpisuję się pod tym! Wszystkiego naj, naj, naj! - 1908Jacob Nawzajem - Robotek Happy New Years! - Jachoo Do siego! - Totaldramapl Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie jest zły za to, że "poukładałem" alfabetycznie fikcje. Myślę, że teraz będzie jakiś porządek z tym wszystkim. - Justtin Do uzytkownika o numerze 79.190.187.130: PRZESTAŃ ZMIENIAĆ SZKOŁĘ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! TO NIE TWOJA FIKCJA! Ostatnie ostrzeżenie!!! Jeszcze raz ktoś zmieni mi STP: PDP (nie dotyczy Phyllis Chase i AndyWorcka), to skończy się to tym, że skasuję tę fikcję!!! Ja nie piszę po to, żeby mi pierwszy lepszy psuł moją pracę! Chcesz, to ci mogę pomóc pisać - Justtin Do simek2009! Sport totalnej porażki jest mój! nie twój! OK :P już zmieniłem!!! - simek2009 Nowy punkt w regulaminie. Zapoznać się z nim! Kubboz Recenzjonowanie rozpoczęte! Można je obejrzeć tu Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu Ważne strony *Fikcja Totalnej Porażki:Regulamin Zakończone serie *Obóz totalnej porażki *Sport Totalnej Porażki *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *Totalny Hotel *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacob i Pan424 * Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - finałowy odcinek fikcji przewidziany na 19.01.2010. *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - początek fikcji przewidziany na 20.01.2010. * Lunapark Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończone * Zima Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 13 stycznia * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera 29 maja lub 5 czerwca br. * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - nowy odcinek 9 stycznia *Fikcja Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek - *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek - *Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera lipiec/sierpień) *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera wrzesień/październik) *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek - *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek - Zawieszenie pomoże mi szybciej skończyć 1 serię. I będzie tak dalej aż do końca. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel - skończony. *Totalny Serial - pierwotnie sequel Totalnego Hotelu. Produkcja zawieszona. *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki - nowe show. Nowa postać. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Po najnowszym odcinku postaram się pośpieszyć z pisaniem *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - prawa do pisania oddane Justtinowi dnia 22.12.2009 *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki *Inny Świat - początek po zakończeniu Płomienia Totalnej Porażki (czyli nie szybko) Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Trwające serie *BETH WYDZIAŁ ŚLEDCZY *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki *Blok totalnej porażki!!!! *Domy Totalnej Porażki *Forum Totalnej Porażki *Gra Totalnej Porażki *Historia Totalnej Porażki *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Hotel Totalnej Porażki *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Kabaret Totalnej Porazki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki *Liceum Totalnej Porażki *Manga Totalnej Porażki *MĘCZARNIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *Morze Totalnej Porażki *Osiedle Totalnej Porażki: Miejskie życie *Pałac totalnej porażki *Podróż Totalnej Porażki *Port Totalnej Porażki *Program Totalnej Porażki *Restauracja Totalnej Porażki *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki *Safari Totalnej Porażki *Start of something new *Statek Totalnej Porażki *Super Totalna Porażka *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *Totalna Porażka *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *Willa Totalnej Porażki *Wioska Totalnej Porażki *Zamek Totalnej Porażki *Zamiana Ról